Confesiones indiscretas
by Lady Iron
Summary: Sakura y Tôya se levantan una mañana con los cuerpos intercambiados, y Tôya lo aprovecha para hacer unas averiguaciones...


Pipipipip Pipipipip Pipipipip

Confesiones indiscretas

_Este es mi primer fic, así que si es muy malo, perdónenme, mandadme criticas, felicitaciones, opiniones y todo eso a [satsuki@terra.es][1], y decidme si queréis una segunda parte, si alguien me la pide, escribiré una segunda parte, centrada en Tôya y Yukito, si no, os dejare de torturar con mis fics._

Pipipipip Pipipipip Pipipipip

La mañana empezaba en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura se desperezó en la cama mientras escuchaba el ruido del despertador.

Sakura: Mmhm... Que raro suena hoy este reloj... AAAAAAH! Mi voz!! 

Entonces fue cuando Sakura se miro entera, algo no iba bien... su cuerpo era bastante mas largo que de costumbre... el pelo era mas corto... y estaba en la habitación de Tôya!!!!

Sakura se levantó corriendo y se miro en un espejo. Tenia el aspecto de Tôya.

Sakura: Si yo soy Tôya... entonces mi hermano... _

Sakura fue rápidamente a su habitación y se encontró a su hermano, que aun dormía (y que tenia su aspecto).

Sakura: Tôyaaaaaaaa!! Despierta! Despierta!!!

Tôya se despertó sobresaltado, en parte por los gritos y en parte porque la voz que daba esos gritos era la suya.

Tôya: Iiiigggg. Que ha pasado? Y mi cuerpo? Quien eres y que haces tu con mi cuerpo!

Sakura: Soy Sakura... No se que hago con tu cuerpo, pero quiero el mío de vuelta. Este no me gusta nadaaaa!

Tôya: ¬¬ ... Tenemos que solucionar este asunto, no nos podemos quedar así. Y si hay algún problema mas? Como voy a hacer magia?

Sakura: no se... tal vez la magia sea algo físico. Prueba a transformar la llave en la vara.

Tôya cogió la llave y pronunció el conjuro y... no paso nada. Entonces Sakura cogió la llave y pronuncio el conjuro, tras lo cual, tampoco pasó nada.

Sakura: Oh dios!! Mis poderes han desaparecido T_T.

Con tanto alboroto finalmente, Keros despertó.

Sakura: Keroooo-chan mira que ha pasado. Tengo el cuerpo de mi hermano, y mi hermano tiene mi cuerpo, y no tengo poderes y no puedo transformar la vara y...

Keros estaba un poco aturdido (bueno... bastante aturdido) por que se acababa de levantar, y tampoco entendía porque el hermano de Sakura le hablaba tan atropelladamente.

Keros: Sakura, porque me esta hablando tu hermano de esa manera?

Tôya: Eh peluche... Yo no soy Sakura, soy Tôya pero esta mañana, me encontraba atrapado en su cuerpo, igual que ella se encontraba atrapado en el mío y no sabemos ni porque ha pasado ni como volver a la normalidad.

Keros: O_OU Ooohh!!! Mmm... déjame pensar... Sakura has hecho alguna cosa que requiriera especial poder mágico o has probado algún conjuro nuevo?

Sakura: No, no hice nada de eso. Y la carta "Change" tampoco tiene nada que ver, porque no la he tocado desde el día que acabé de transformar todas las cartas en cartas mías.

Keros: Mmmm... no se... Déjame investigar un poco, pero mejor que por ahora no le digáis nada a nadie y hagáis el uno del otro.

Sakura: Ni a Yue?

Keros: Mejor no... A Yue no le gustan los problemas, si para esta noche no lo puedo solucionar ya pediremos ayuda.

Sakura y Tôya suspiraron resignados... hoy iba a ser un día muy largo, menos mal que no había clase...

Tôya: Sakura, hoy tengo que trabajar, así que como ahora tienes mi cuerpo... tendrás que ir tu.

Sakura: oooohh no es justo... Encima tengo que trabajar por ti... Bueno... si no hay mas remedio... Donde tengo que ir?

Tôya: a la heladería del centro, la que esta justo al lado de la librería.

Sakura: Ahh vale, ya se cual es... Bueno pues me voy para allá.

Tôya pensó que seria agradable tener un día libre, y se fue a ver la tele. La programación era bastante mala, así que Tôya buscó algún pasatiempo para pasar el rato. Y se le empezó a ocurrir una idea. Tal vez no fuese tan malo tener el cuerpo y la voz de Sakura, por un rato. Se vistió y salió para casa de Yukito.

Tôya se encontró a Yuki barriendo las hojas secas del jardín.

Yukito: Ah, hola Sakura, que te trae por aquí? Quieres tomar un te?

Tôya: Es que Tôya se fue a trabajar y Tomoyo esta ocupada, así que se me ocurrió venir a verte, y si me apetece un te, gracias ^.^

Entraron dentro y empezaron a hablar, al cabo de un rato, Tôya hizo aparecer a Yue.

Tôya: Hola Yue! Como estas J

Yue: Para que me ha hecho aparecer Ama Sakura? Hay algún problema?

Tôya: No, no ^^U, solo me preocupo de cómo están mis guardianes. A Keros lo veo cada día y es feliz, pero tu... siempre tan serio, apenas sonríes... Me gustaría poder crearte un compañero para que no estuvieses tan solo... 

Yue: No se preocupe por mi Ama Sakura, no necesito una compañera... Además...

Tôya: Además que?

Yue: No... nada...

Tôya: Vamos Yue. Somos amigos, no? Además, ya sabes que me gustaría ayudarte a... ser feliz.

Tôya no sabia ya que decir, este ángel era demasiado reservado y había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos.

Yue: yo... no necesito a ninguna compañera... se podría decir que he elegido un compañero... pero él... no me ha elegido a mi... el quiere a otra persona...

Tôya: A quien te refieres Yue?

Yue: Beh... da igual... nunca podré tenerle...

Tôya: A quien??

Yue: ...a tu hermano... a Tôya...

Tôya no se sorprendió demasiado, al fin y al cabo era eso lo que había venido a escuchar y ahora ya sabia a lo que atenerse. Antes solo se movía por intuiciones y por eso no se atrevía a ir mas lejos.

Tôya: Y Yukito, que siente?

Yue: Yukito... el también ama a Tôya... por eso, él nunca será mío. El corazón de Tôya pertenece a Yukito... siempre ha sido suyo, a mi simplemente me transfirió sus poderes para que Yukito no desapareciera. 

Al principio era así, el corazón de Tôya era de Yukito, pero ahora... Yue era como "el lado salvaje" de Yukito. Les quería a los dos, aunque eran distintos, eran parte de lo mismo, ahora ya no podía amar a uno si amar al otro, pero ahora no se lo podría decir... o el Juez se enfadaría al sentirse engañado.

Tôya: Yue... tu y Yukito sois la misma persona... si le quiere a él, te querrá a ti... Creo que debería irme, para que pensases sobre ello. Hasta pronto.

Yue: ... Adiós Ama Sakura.

Tôya se fue dando un paseo hasta casa, y pensando en la conversación con Yue, por lo menos le alegraba saber que Yue ya no se sentía atraído por Clow, eso era un gran avance. Cuando recuperase su cuerpo, iría a ver a Yukito, y a Yue, pero de momento... así, inmerso en sus pensamientos llego a casa. Sakura ya había llegado de trabajar. 

Sakura: Tôya, Tôya, Keros no ha encontrado la manera de devolvernos nuestro cuerpo L

Tôya: ... y mañana hay clase, eso va a ser mas difícil de pasar que lo de hoy...

Las horas pasaron, y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

Sakura: Tôyaaaaaaaa!! Ya tengo mi cuerpo otra vez! Y tu el tuyo!!!! Ya somos otra vez nosotros!!!

Tôya: Oh calla monstruo... y déjame dormir...

Mientras, en Inglaterra:

Spinny: Amo Eriol... Le gusta enredar la vida de los humanos, verdad?

Eriol: Para nada, lo único que he hecho es ayudar a Yue, y a Tôya. 

Spinny: si usted lo dice...

||FIN||

Os gustó? Es horrible? Dadme vuestra opinión en [satsuki@terra.es][1]

   [1]: mailto:satsuki@terra.es



End file.
